


Strong and Sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward attempts at having sex for the first time, F/M, Fluff, Nudity, erasure, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think you're finally ready to take it to the next level with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong and Sweet

The two of you are sitting on her bed, because her mom is really chill and you doubt your brother would leave the two of you alone if he sensed what was going to happen behind the closed door.

Today is the day you take it to the next level. You’ve been dating for a few years now and the two of you have decided to go further than just kissing.

Lately your make-out sessions have been getting really heated and leaving the two of you feeling extremely hot and bothered under the collar. You've lost count of the times you've rushed off to her bathroom to finish things off. It's gotten to the point where you're so comfortable with each-other you aren't sure why you haven't gotten fully naked with each-other yet.

It was surprisingly not awkward when the two of you finally broached the subject. She even shared your sentiments about the issue. So here you are with condoms and lube, that Kanaya’s mother gave to you without a word as you headed up to her room, and a burning red face.

Trying to keep your facade in check you take off your shades and put them under the bed. Seeing her clearly with your bare eyes sends a rush of love, and bits of lust, through you. Slowly, as if you’re afraid you’ll scare her, you put a hand against her cheek and slide it up, and let it get tangled in her short, dark hair.

Then you kiss her

hard.

Suddenly it feels as if the flood gates have opened up and all the awkward tension is gone. Your lips are pressed against each-other, opening and allowing tongues to slip out and slip in. It’s wet, but not sloppy.

Feeling brave you press the hand not in her hair against her hip bone and draw circles with your thumb. She shudders beneath your touch.

You venture up, then find one of her small breasts and cup it. Her hands are gripped on the bottom of your shirt. She starts pulling it up, then you return the favor. Her shirt comes off before yours does. Then she is sitting in her bra and skirt, with her legs folded beneath her. Warmth radiates off of her elegant form. You lick your lips as you take in the sight.

Before letting you work on her bra she strips you of your shirt and runs her hands along your toned body, appreciatively. Her fingers are surprisingly rough for a girls. You like it.

As she feels you up you begin to work on the monstrosity that is her bra. You wished you had watched a video or something on it because you have no idea what’s going on. Thankfully you’re a Strider with means you’re naturally good at everything. The bra just sort of…slips off and then you’re sitting there topless with your girlfriend. Her boobs are small and perky with erect nipples. Tentatively you run your thumb over one of them.

Then she giggles.

You arch and eyebrow. “What’s so funny?” You ask, not sure if you’re supposed to feel when your girlfriend laughing at you while you’re trying to arouse her. She shakes her head and tries to say something but only more laughter comes out. You’re more confused then offended.

The more she looks at you, the more she laughs. It gets to the point where you’re just staring at her with confusion evident on your face, which only serves to make her laugh harder.

She wraps her arms around her stomach and falls sideways on the bed. You start to smile, amused by her display. The smiles turns to chuckling which eventually evolves to full blown laughter.

The two of you are laying side by side laughing your asses off for some unknown reason. The lube and condoms have been knocked to the floor by your violent laughter. When Kanaya laughs, which is only so often, it escalates quickly. All control of her body goes out the window and she tends to knock even you around. Thankfully you’re strong enough to lock your arms around her prevent her from hurting herself.

“What on earth are we trying to do?” She mutters as her laughs calm down. You shrug and released her then lay back on her bed, resting your head on her pillow.

“Well, **I** was attempting to get my dick wet but your sudden urge to laugh at, what I’m assuming to be nothing, poked a whole in my plans.” You say, not at all bitter.

“Forgive me. I haven’t a clue what prompted my incredibly vocal mirth.” She rolls on her side and looks up at you with wide eyes. “I hope you aren’t upset with me.”

“Nah.” You answer nonchalantly, going to ruffle her hair. “S’cool.” Then you turn on your side and wrapped your arms around her again, holding her bare breasts against your naked chest. You can feel her nipples poking you. It’s intimate, but somehow not sexually arousing.

Some giggles are still lingering around as the two of you lay on her bed, drifting to sleep. It’s not late, but the laughing has tuckered you out.

As sleep starts to close in on your brain you wonder if the two of you will ever actually have sex. This isn’t the first time you’ve gotten to second base then stopped for one reason or another.

Looking down on her drowsy face you idly think that it doesn’t really matter if your genitals ever connect. You love her and she loves you. In the end that’s all that really matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you guys thought there would be sex. This is just a little headcanon that I have about how sex would go for them.


End file.
